NaZa Written in your Lyrics
by Naturesshadows
Summary: This is a songfic. Its about NaZa fic. Erza writes a sad, song to Natsu. And as she writes it, she remembers all the memories they had together. Like the time he told her he... Please read to find out! ;) Info: Song - Hurry up and Save me by Tiffany Giardina XD
1. Chapter 1 The kill

**Written in your Lyrics **

**Chapter 1 – The kill**

* * *

**Hello people, I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories in awile. But this story was bugging me. I just had to write it.**

**This is my first songfic. Hope you enjoy reading it, as much as i did while writing it. ;)**

**Anyway now that thats over, here is my disclaimer:**

**Me: "I do not own 'Fairy Tail', It belongs to Mashima Hiro. The same goes for the song 'The Kill', It belongs to 30 Seconds to Mars. However I do own the idea behind the story" XD**

* * *

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**_

**Bold writing = **song

**Bold writing + _Italic's_** = Erza's writing

_Italic's_ = Words used in song, that Erza thought to write at the time

Normal writing = Erza remembering what happened, and how she felt.

* * *

**Erza POV**

**_This is for you_**

**_My dearest Natsu,_**

* * *

What if? _What if I wanted to break_, break because you left me_? _I laughed at it all; I still _laugh at it_ _all_. I _laugh in your face_, you know? That picture; that reticula's thing you gave me for my birthday. I laugh at it, while thinking '_what would you do_, what would you do if you were in my situation?'

**What if I wanted to break?**

**Laugh it all, laugh in your face**

**What would you do?**

I wanted you to know, know everything… How I truly… Truly… Felt about you, I was in love with you stupid. _What if I_ had gone with you… what if I had told you my feelings, would you have stayed, would this have never happened. That's what I had thought when I first heard about... About it. Then I fell, _fell to the floor_. I _couldn't take_ feeling _this_ way _anymore. What would you do_ if it had ben me and not you_? _What would you_ do,_ oh what would you_ do?_

**What if I fell to the floor?**

**Couldn't take this anymore**

**What would you do, do, do?**

I am finished, because we are threw. I know... I know I have no right to feel this way… No stop it; I _can't_ let this _break me down_. You wouldn't want that. But… But I wanted you to _marry me_. I hate to say it, but I always thought you would be the one to _bury me_. It wasn't supposed to be the other way round, it just wasn't fair! Now we're done, we're over… I-_I am finished with you._

**Can't break me down**

**Marry me, burry me**

**I am finished with you**

_What if I wanted to fight_? To fight for you. I wish you had told me you were leaving, and that you... You planned to... Planned to die without me. If I'd known I would have begged you to stay. I can't beg you to stay anymore, it's too late and it's over. So instead I'll _beg for the rest of my life_, beg for you to be back, by my side. If it could only, bring you back! But it can't, can it? Oh how i wish to know, what you would do, _What would you do, do, do?_

**What if I wanted to fight?**

**Beg for the rest of my life**

**What would you do, do, do?**

_You said you wanted more_, _so what were you waiting for_? I won't stop you, _I'm not running_ away. I wouldn't run away _from you_. I couldn't bear to, I loved you so much, I know that I never did, say that to you often; but really believe me I loved you.

**You say you wanted more…**

**What are you waiting for?**

**I'm not running from you**

You know that this _can't break me down_. I wouldn't let it, because I know how much you'd hate yourself if I cried. But... But... Natsu I wanted you to _marry me, _to_ bury me;_ so I wouldn't have to bury you. I know I'm just being selfish, I am... I just know that all these wishes are hurting you, more and more. It's just, I don't want to admit, that _I am finished with you_. That we cannot be together anymore. That I won't be able to see you smile, or hear you laugh. I won't be able to smell your sent; the smell of fire and the forest. I won't be able to touch you, let alone hug you. I can't taste those strawberry lips anymore. I can't do any of that anymore...

**Can't break me down**

**Marry me, burry me**

**I am finished with you**

I remember now how you looked at me; _you look in my eyes _and say 'I'll miss you Erza, because I love you'. I couldn't take it. Those were the last words you ever said to me! It's like you tried to warn me. I… I should have known something was wrong. It hurts… This is killing me… _You're killing me, killing me_… It hurts Natsu _all I wanted was you!_

**Look in my eyes**

**You're killing me, killing me**

**All I wanted was you!**

I tried, _I_ really _tried to be someone else;_ someone you could share your pain with. _But nothing seemed to change._ I only ever hurt you and I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't help you though the pain that I caused.

**I tried to be someone else**

**But nothing seem to change**

Now I know, I guess. No _I know now,_ I really do know.

**I know now**

_This is who I really am_, who I really am; _inside_ of my heart. _I finally_ found it; I _found_ _myself_ and it was all thanks to you! So now I'm fighting, _fighting for a chance _that one day… One day I may be able to be, who you wanted.

**This is who I really am inside**

**I finally found myself**

**Fighting for a chance**

_I know now_, that _this is who I really am_, and I know all this thanks to you. So thank you, thank you so, so much Natsu!

**I know now**

**This is who I really am**

"_Come break me_!" I scream at the sky as I walk to the church… Today's your funeral… I don't want to be here, but I have to. It's like the skies are crying for you, I know it sounds silly. But the rain just keeps pouring _down._ This is the second time; I've been to the church… The first was when Lisanna 'died' and now hear I am again. You know Natsu, I always told myself; that the next time I came here… That it would either be when you married me, or when you buried me. I never once thought I would be here to… to bury you. 'Oh _marry me_ here, and then _bury me_ here' is what I used to think. Now I'm burying you. And now I am finished… _I am finished with you_… _you_… _you_…

**Come break me down**

**Marry me, bury me**

**I am finished with you, you, you**

_Look in my eyes_! Can you see it… _You're killing me _Natsu, _killing me_… I know, I know you don't mean to, I know it's not your fault. It's mine… It's all because I always… always…. _All I wanted was you, _you know… That's all I ever wanted… I wanted to be with you until the day I died. I wanted to share more wonderful memories, but now I can. I can't, all because… All because…

**Look in my eyes**

**You're killing me, killing me**

**All I wanted was you**

Can't you come down, and see me? I thought at about 12 o'clock. Or are you already here? If you're… If you're here _come, break me down_. You wouldn't do that, would you? You can't hurt me can you? Natsu, if it's what I want you to do, would you... '_Break me down, Break me down' _I continued to whisper as I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**Come, break me down**

**Break me down**

**Break me down**

_What if I wanted to break?_ Break because you left me! I have so many questions running through my head… '_What if I, what if I, what if I_' that's all I'm ever thinking now days. Oh Natsu it hurts… It hurts to know I'll never see you again. It hurts Natsu… I can't take it anymore…. Let them _bury me_, Natsu… Let them _bury me_, let me die. At least then I can join you in the afterlife…

**What if I wanted to break?**

**What if I, what if I, what if I**

**Bury me, bury me**

* * *

**_From Erza Scarlet,_**

**_The one, who loved you until the day you died..._**

* * *

**Ok that's it for now, I'm really not sure when I'll update... But to be honest Reviews do help, speed the process up. I wanna hear what you think. Was it bad, was it good? I wanna know... Tell me if it was to sad, or not sad enough. I really, really wanna hear what you thought. So please review. **

**Something I need to know:**

**Do you wan't GraZa?**

**JelEr?**

**Or more NaZa?**

**XD XD XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Missing

**Written in your Lyrics**

**Chapter 2 – missing**

* * *

**disclaimer: **

**Naturesshadows says in a squeaky voice: "I do not own Fairy Tail or Missing! The Missing I'm using belongs to Nightcore... While Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro" **

* * *

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**_

**Bold writing = **Song

**Bold writing + _Italic's_** = Natsu's thoughts

_Italic's_ = Words used in song, that Natsu thought to of at the time

Normal writing = Natsu remembering what happened, and how he felt.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Erza, stop doing this to yourself! I'm right here, can't you see me… No I guess you can't. It hurts, it hurts seeing you like this… Erza I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _Please, please forgive me! _I wanna be by your side right now… My home is in your arms, _but I won't be _able to go_ home again. _No it's ok, it is…? _Maybe someday you'll look up_; you're strong so I know that 'someday' will be soon. That day arrived _and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?"_ It broke me; no it hurt me… It hurt me to know that you had forgotten everything that ever happened between us. The only record, the only memories are there sitting in that box; beside your bed.

**Please, please forgive me!**

**But I won't be home again.**

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

**"Isn't something missing?"**

_You won't cry_, you can't cry not _for_ _my absence_! _I know_ I know you won't; you can't because _you forgot me long ago_. Was I… _Am I that unimportant _to you_….? _Do you not care about me, because I'm gone…? Because I'm dead! No you do care, I know you do… _Am I so insignificant…? _No, no that can't be, because I got to save you!_ Isn't something missing? _I swear that something is! Oh… I know, I'm missing your presence. You know, I can't feel it anymore; I can't feel anything anymore!_ Isn't someone missing me? _Stupid question; I don't even know why I asked… I've been asking a lot of stupid questions lately, but it seems that you're doing that too; huh Erza.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know -**

**You forgot me long ago.**

**Am I that unimportant...?**

**Am I so insignificant...?**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

_Please, please forgive me_, for dying. I know, I know I'm dead! When you're dead there's nothing anymore but… _But I won't be home again_, I know that now and it hurts. It hurts because _I know what you do to yourself, _you're blaming yourself and you shouldn't; just forget, forget everything between us. Sure it will hurt me a lot, but it hurts more seeing you like this. _I breathe deep and cry out, "Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" _I know that something is missing; it's me! And I know someone is missing me; that's you! I'll call out to you, to let you know… That I love you! "I Love you Erza." Suddenly you look up in my direction; did… Did you hear me! But you smiled and looked away, as if you didn't believe your own ears, your own eyes...

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself,**

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

**"Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

Erza I died for you! _Even though I'm the sacrifice, _I'm the sacrifice for your sake. Don't try and stop me, if it's for you; I would do anything. So _you won't try for me_, right? I will be by your side, _not now_; but soon! _Though I'd died to know you love me, _and guess what, you did!

When Igneel left, I always thought '_I'm all alone'_. But you changed that, you made me feel cheerful. You saved me! That's why… That's why I saved you… But now, now you've forgotten everything! So _isn't someone missing me? _No, not today! Please not today… And then you cried yourself to sleep whispering 'break me down, break me down'.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

**Though I'd died to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

_Please, please forgive me_ for everything_ but_ mostly because _I won't be home again_. It hurts, it hurts because _I know what you do to yourself_; you blame yourself over and over again… Please forgive me for doing this to you… _I breathe deep and cry out_ to you; hoping you can hear my screams. Hoping you will stop. _"Isn't something missing?"_ I know, I know what is… It's me, but it's more than that; it's everything… Everything your missing out on, all because of me!

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself,**

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

**"Isn't something missing?"**

So _please, please forgive me, _for everything I ever said to you. Erza every word… Every word I ever said was true but… But if my words are just causing you more pain then…

I would love to be by your side right now. To be able to hug you and say "Everything's gonna be alright" _But_ I can't. I can't because _I won't be home again_.

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself,**

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

**"Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_ for you! I meant it… I would sacrifice everything to make you happy but… It didn't work out that way, did it? I-I'm _knowing you don't care_, you don't care about anything because… All you want is for me to come back, but you've forgotten that. I watched you walk to your bed… _"And if I_ _sleep just to dream of you" _that's what you said before you crawled into the covers and drifted off into slumber. In the morning you woke up looking happy; then that smile turned into a frown as you whispered "I'll wake without you there, thinking isn't something missing? Isn't something…"

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**

**Knowing you don't care.**

**And if I sleep just to dream of you**

**I'll wake without you there,**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something...**

Please… Please, please… Please stop feeling this way Erza; it hurts me so much! It hurts watching you act this way. _Please, please forgive me_. Forgive me for leaving, leaving without saying goodbye… leaving without telling you first… I want to be able to fix my mistakes, _but I won't be home again_ so please forgive me! I want you to know… That _I know what you do to yourself _and it's not helping; it's not helping me or you. So stop it, stop hiding your feelings, stop putting on that act! I try… I try to… _I breathe deep and cry out_ to you, I try! But you can't hear me, can you? I yell at you, I yell at you when I can't take it anymore… _"Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"_ Then you answered, "Of course something's missing; it's you! You're missing and… And because of that everyone's sad… We miss you, Natsu!"

How, how did you… You heard me! I look at you with amazement, you heard me. I know you did, and as you look directly at me, tears start pouring down my face.

"Can you… Can you see me?"

"Of course I can! Of course Natsu"

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself,**

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

**"Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?"**

* * *

_**I promise Erza, I promise I will find a way to be back by your side. So please no more begging, no more crying… If you, if you can hold out just a little longer, I promise to be by your side again. Just you wait!**_

* * *

**Ok well thats it for chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to all who reviewed:**

FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202 **- I know I've already PM'ed you but I would still like to say thanks for reviewing! And as You can see its a NaZa, so are you Happy?**

Guest** - Aww thank you, I am so happy my story was good for you! And I got to give you the NaZa like you wanted! :) Oh and I agree, they are the best...**

Erza Dragneel** - I'm not gonna do JelEr, Its gonna be NaZa all the way... And even if I was writting a JelEr, Erza would still be in love with Natsu; because of that Jellal would break up with her. But anyway, no need to worry, its a NaZa! XD**

Guest** - Thank you so much, I was kinda worried it wasn't sad enough! And It's a NaZa! XD\**

NICE** - Of course Master, one NaZa coming right up! Ha ha ha. :P\**

**Anyway guy's please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Wrapped in your arms

**NaZa Written in your Lyrics**

**_Chapter 3 – Wrapped in your arms_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Me, Natsuresshadows: "I dO NoT oWn FaIRy tAiL, MaSHimA HiRo DoEs. I AlSo DoN'T OwN WrAPped iN yOUr ArMs, FiRELigHT dOeS. BuT i Do oWN ThE IDeA's BeHinD tHE STORY!" **

* * *

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**_

**Bold writing = **song

**Bold writing + _Italic's_** = Erza's writing

_Italic's_ = Words used in song, that Erza thought of at the time

Normal writing = Erza remembering what happened, and how she felt.

* * *

**Erza POV**

_Is this the whole picture?_ Am I just imagining this, _or is this just the start?_ I mean, there you are right infont of me! You keep saying: 'Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?' So I tried to reply. I wanted to see what would happen. You cried, are you real I asked myself. Then you asked if I could see you and I said 'Of course I can! Of course Natsu…' You looked at me with tears streaming down your face. It was you, this is real! _Is this the way you love me? _It seems so amazing, you still here to protect me even though you're the one who's suffering. _You're capturing my heart_, you idiot. Natsu you're incredible.

**Is this the whole picture?**

**Or is it just the start?**

**Is this the way you love me?**

**You're capturing my heart**

_I used to try_, try _and walk alone_. It hurt walking to and from the guild without you there. _But_ now that you're here beside me _I've begun to grow_… It's funny, now that I can see you I felt so happy _and when you tell just to rest_ I feel so safe, so calm. _I'm finally letting go, I let go _of you and drift off into a peaceful slumber…

**I used to try and walk alone**

**But I've begun to grow**

**And when you tell me just to rest**

**I'm finally letting go, I let go**

In my dreamy state I hear someone whispering into my ear "Erza, I love you. _And I'm here to stay, _so_ nothing can separate us_!" I know it's you who said those things to me, Natsu. I know you are here, _and I know I'm okay. _As I sleep I know I'm okaybecause _you cradle me gently_. I'm _wrapped in your arms, _and_ I'm home…_

**And I'm here to stay**

**Nothing can separate us**

**And I know I'm okay**

**You cradle me gently**

**Wrapped in Your arms I'm home**

I'm seeing so much clearer, looking through your eyes. I can see straight through them, those eyes are as clear as the sky… _I could never find a safer place, even if I tried_. I would never try anyway, cause your my safe place; you make me happy and calm.

**I'm seeing so much clearer**

**Looking through Your eyes**

**I could never find a safer place**

**Even if I tried**

_All the times I've needed you, you've never left my side_. It's funny really, just when I'm about to lose hope, your there beside me. So I listen to what you're saying now _and I'm clinging to your every word_. "I love you Erza, I've been by your side; this whole time. It hurt me ya know! It hurt watching you suffer. I tried so hard to talk to you, but… But you wouldn't answer me. It was scary!" I watched as your expressions changed from happiness, to sadness and then to a pained look; were you scared. So I reach out and pull you into a hug. You hug me back, so gentle… That's what you are! _Don't ever let me go, don't let go _of me, Natsu.

**All the times I've needed you**

**You've never left my side**

**I'm clinging to your every word**

**Don't ever let me go, don't let go**

I listen as you whisper into my ear "…_And I'm here to stay_. Erza _nothing can separate us_, _and I know I'm okay_. Because _you cradle me gently_; _wrapped in your arms… I'm home, _finally _I'm home_…" I hug you tighter and whisper back "I'm always home when _I'm wrapped in your arms._" You smiled, and I smiled back; no one understood me, as much as you do.

**And I'm here to stay**

**Nothing can separate us**

**And I know I'm okay**

**You cradle me gently**

**Wrapped in Your arms I'm home, I'm home**

**I'm wrapped in your arms**

Natsu looked at me, his eyes showing sadness… Then he said in a sad tone "… _And I'm her to stay_; I promise I will stay with you forever! _Nothing can separate us_, right?" I tried to search his eyes; I wanted to know why he seemed so sad. I couldn't find my answer so I tried to cheer him up by saying "Of course, I wouldn't let anything separate us!" It seemed to work because you calmed down.

"Thanks Erza, you're really good at knowing when something's up... Aren't you?" He asked. All I could do was smile in return. Natsu seemed to get the message and continued from where he left off "…_And I know I'm okay_, because you love me. I know you love me… Because _you cradle me gently_! _Wrapped in your arms_, I feel like the luckiest man on the planet." Goodness, gracious that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. So thank you Natsu. Now if only I could say that to your face, if only I could say how I feel aloud.

**And I'm here to stay**

**Nothing can separate us**

**And I know I'm okay**

**You cradle me gently**

**Wrapped in Your arms**

"I love you _and I'm here to stay_; I will be forever by your side Natsu! Because _nothing can separate us_..." I whispered into Natsu's ear softly.

"Erza I know our love is eternal _and_ because of that _I know I'm okay_. _Because you cradle me gently_, _wrapped in your arms I'm home_. Yes _I'm home_." Your reply was, so sweet, it was kinda like we were making up our own song…

**And I'm here to stay**

**Nothing can separate us**

**And I know I'm okay**

**You cradle me gently**

**Wrapped in Your arms I'm home, I'm home**

I was happy, that you were back, I was so happy. 'But happiness doesn't last forever'… Wasn't that how the saying goes.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff but I needed to end the chapter quickly. Oh and its about to go crazy, I mean things are about to go crazy. Natsu is about to...**


	4. Chapter 4 Hurry up and save me

**NaZa Written in your Lyrics**

_**Chapter 4 - Hurry up and save me**_

* * *

**This is the longest chapter yet, as it is 2365 words without this little authors note. Oh and I am sorry to say that is is my second last chapter for this story!**

**Disclaimer****:**

**Naturesshadows says: "I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, If I did Natsu and Erza would have gone on a date by now!" :)**

* * *

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**_

**Bold writing = **Song

**'**Words inbetween these**'** = Natsu's thoughts

_Italic's_ = Words used in song, that Natsu thought to of at the time

Normal writing = Natsu remembering what happened, and how he felt.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

I wake up and she is no longer beside me… "Where are you?" I screamed. My voice echoed and no reply came. I looked every direction trying to find her, but all I could see was black, black and white. One day passed, then another and another but it was always the same… _I'm going through the same day,_ over and over again. I'm suck in the _same place_, doing the same things in the _same way I always do_. _Then I saw_ something, I saw _you from the corner of my eye. And it hit me like a ton of bricks_, this is a memory of you and I. It was a good memory, of us at the river. That was the day I found out that _I can't lie_, at least I can't lie to you. You were so beautiful, even back then. _Oh, you got to me_…

**I'm going through the same day**

**Same place, same way I always do**

**Then I saw you from the corner of my eye**

**And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie**

**Oh, you got to me**

I continued to float in this 'world,' if you could even call it that. _My life was alright, living in black and white._ I was 'happy,'_ but you changed my point of view._ You showed me red, brown and every other colour in between. _Show me your colours, show me your colours_. I wanna see you again, _cause without you I'm blue_… Both in colours and in feelings.

**My life was alright, living in black and white**

**But you changed my point of view**

**Show me your colours, show me your colours**

**'Cause without you I'm blue**

Erza, I wont give up. Because I know your trying to find a way to get to me. So _H__urry up and save me, hurry up and save me_. I know your fighting, and I wish I could fight too. But I cannot, I cant until you save me, so _hurry up and save me_. _Hurry up and save me_. I will forever be thankful if you grant me this one wish… _I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_. I guess that's cause I love you, Scarlet.

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

_Hurry up and save me_, so that I can leave this world of Blacks and Whites. So that I can experience your Scarlet's. _Hurry up and save me,_ so that I can embrace you… So that I can kiss you, just one last time. That reminds me, where am I?_ Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_… Am I scared? If not what is this feeling?

_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_, your my world Erza… And… And I don't know how long I can last without you. I need you, I need you!

Suddenly this weird feeling covers my body and one by one… My memories of you start to disappear.

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

I have to get control. _I have to have control of myself_. I cant forget, I cant! I need to gain control of _my thoughts,_ I wont let them fade away! For her sake I cant forget. I have to have control of _my mind_. For I wish to always remember her. Her voice, her smile, her laugh, her smell, her, I have to remember her. I have to remember Erza!_ 'Cause the way it's going down_, I am starting to forget and I don't want that! I don't… Tears start to fall down my face, "Its funny, I didn't know that ghost could cry!" _In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light_. All I have ever wanted was to be with you, and now when we finally became a couple. I was cruelly ripped from your arms, just like a prisoner that is trapped in a cell. _Are you feeling me?'_ Are you feeling this way too..?

**I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind**

**'Cause the way it's going down**

**In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light**

**Are you feeling me?'**

I miss you, I miss you… I am forgetting, but I will try to hold on… Hold on until you get here. _'Cause the way you make my, break my, shake my walls around_._ I feel like I'm breaking out_! You are the only one capable of saving me Erza. So _show me your colours, show me your colours_; those beautiful Scarlet's silvers, blues, peaches and Pinks, show me Erza. _'Cause without you, I'm blue_… I don't really like blue, it reminds me of Gray and that guy just annoys me. But if Gray would save me now, if he could help me get back by your side… I would always be grateful, I would be…

**'Cause the way you make my, break my, shake my walls around**

**I feel like I'm breaking out**

**Show me your colours, show me your colours**

**'Cause without you I'm blue**

Ha, ha, ha… Am I crying? I don't want to cry, no I don't want this. I don't want to die. Not yet… Not yet! I need to be by your side Erza, I need you. _Hurry up and save me, _hurry up. I don't wanna be alone anymore. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, so _hurry up and save me_. _Hurry up and save me,_ from myself, form my loneliness. I want to be able to touch you, hug you, kiss you… I want to be able to love you Erza. _Hurry up and save me_. I wanna be with you, even if I'm just a mere spirit. I wanna be with you!

"_I just wanna feel alive and_ I do…_ I do when I'm with you_… Erza!"

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

Your not happy are you? You miss me, don't you? If you do, wont you_ hurry up and save me._ I'm sick of waiting, I am. _Hurry up and save me,_ save me from this… Form this… _Hurry up and save me._ Erza… Erza… I want you here, I want you to be by my side. I feel weak without you, so please… Please, _hurry up and save me._ I just wanna feel your presence. I just want to be with you. I just…

I don't care if I'm dead, because when your with me I feel alive. Oh Erza, _I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you._

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

If I could be alive now… I would do everything for you! I would be anything, for you! I want a second chance, a second chance at life._ My window's opened up_, now if only I could… _Tonight I'm crawling out_. I wanna see you, Erza. _Will you be there? Are you waiting?_ I wanna see you! I wanna see you… _Will you be there?_ I wish you would. I wanna see you, I wanna see you! Tears, tears run down my pale cheeks. I know that I am dreaming, that I am trapped and that none of this is real but…

_Will you save me?_

**My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out**

**Will you be there? Are you waiting?**

**Will you be there? Will you save me?**

Erza, I wish you were here; because _you can save me_… _I know you can save me_, as you always have… You were there when I died, so _I know you can save me so just, so just save me._ All you have to do is remember me, call me, summon me like one of your many amours I will come, I will be beside you within an instant, for _without you I'm blue_. I hate being blue, its to cold, to lonely so please, just call me… "Erza!"

**You can save me, I know you can save me**

**I know you can save me so just, so just save me**

**Without you I'm blue**

_Hurry up and save me_, I find it silly… I was always trying to save everyone but now. Now it feels like no ones trying to save me. To save you from the pain I have caused. To save us._ Hurry up and save me_, so that I can save us. I wanna be with you Erza, so _hurry up and save me._ Save me form these memories, form this pain, from this loneliness. _Hurry up and save me_, before I break. All I want… _I just wanna feel alive and I do_… I do _when I'm with you._

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

"_Hurry up and save me_… Save me from this pain… Form this suffering, from this loneliness. _Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_, Erza… I need you now! I need you so please… Please _hurry up and save me_ from this place." I yell and scream but it only makes me hurt more. I hurt… It hurts every time I think of you, pain stabs though my chest… What is this feeling? What is it?

Oh how I wanna see you again. Oh how _I just_ wanna feel you by my side, I _wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you._ So Erza, are you coming for me?

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

They start to torture me. Forcing images and wounds upon me. I see you in pain, you crying, you screaming, I see you... My friends, are there with you… Lying on the floor, covered in blood. I scream… I cant take it. I wanna be there, I wanna help you, all of you! Hurry up, hurry up…

_Hurry up and save me_. Save me, so that I can save you! _Hurry up and save me_, from this pain. _Hurry up and save me_, save me from my accursed thoughts. Hurry up, hurry up, _hurry up and save me_!

'_I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_…'

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

I cant keep this up much longer, I'm in pain… But I can ignore it because your trying to save me… Right? _Hurry up and save me_. Why are they doing this? Why do they want me to break? Why are they enjoying this? _Hurry up and save me. Hurry up and save me_ I don't know if I can last much longer so please _hurry up and save me_. They keep showing me pictures of you, but… But your, your crying and hurt. I don't know how long I can take this. There messing with my mind; now I cant tell what's wrong and what's right but I am trying…_ I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you_ Erza Scarlet.

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**

Please, please stop this… Stop this pain, I don't wanna see this any more…_ Please save me, save me_...

**Save me, save me**

* * *

"I will grant your wish Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel" a voice called out from the darkness. I turned around and there was a man standing there, he was surrounded by white light. I looked at him and asked "what do you mean?"

"I am going to send you back to your love… But you will not be yourself" the man said as a smile graced his face. "Who are you?" I yelled, the guy was being so nice, why, did I know him? "You don't need to know who I am, you only need to know what I'm capable of! So do you want me to grant your wish" the man spoke with authority and power. Natsu thought about it for a few seconds, then agreed saying "I don't want Erza to be upset anymore".

"Good, then go be with your mate. Oh and remember I can only do this once, so don't go dying a second time" the man chuckled. I looked at him in wonder as a large magical power swarmed around him. Then next thing I knew I was falling from the sky, 'no I don't wanna die' I thought. I stopped falling as white wings spread from my back "What the hell! Wait, is this what you meant by not being the same, old man?" I screamed. 'This is crazy' I thought as I flew to the Guild.

* * *

**Please review, if you want the next chapter. It will be the final unless you want an Epilogue. XD**

**Oh and the next chapter will not have any lyrics, it will just be a chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5 Ghost or Angel

**Normal POV**

The guild doors open to revel a man dressed in white robes. He wares a hood so the members of the guild are weary.

"Who are you?" Asks Gajeel, his reason for asking being the smell of this strange man.

"It is good to see you too Gajeel," the man in white replies.

"Huh, how do you know my name?" Gajeel asks.

"How? I know everyone from Fairy Tail! So why wouldn't I know who you are?" He questions in return.

Gajeel being the impatient Dragonslayer he is; got sick of the pointless questions and marched up to the man dressed in white. Then he ripped the hood from the mans head to revel…

"N-N-Natsu?" Gajeel stutters, he was shocked… I mean how could he not be shocked, he was there when Natsu sacrificed himself for Erza, he had heard the final words the idiot spoke and he had seen Natsu's final breath leave his body never to return and yet… Here he was, alive and well.

* * *

**Erza POV**

"Erza!" A loud voice screams.

I turn around, to find Lucy and Gray running toward me.

"Lucy? Gray? What's up?" I yell back.

"Erza you've got to come to the guild now!" Lucy pants as she finally catches up to me.

"Yeah Erza, he's waiting for you… He said he has something important to tell ya" Gray huffs with a large grin.

Why do they both look so happy? How can they be happy when Natsu's…

I shake my head to remove the thought of him from my mind. I then straiten my posture as I following the two 'weirdo's' back to the guild.

It was somewhat nerve racking… Every time I took a step forward a little bit of adrenaline was pumped into my blood. Something strange must be going on at the guild for my blood to be this excited.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Oh man, I really hope she's not mad at me.

"Natsu-san. Are you excited to see everyone again? Or maybe I should ask if your happy to be given a second chance." Wendy asked cutely, tipping her head to the side; as if to show how confused she was.

I had yet to tell the guild how I was back… I mean it wasn't my fault, they all started jumping to conclusions... Then someone suggested I was given a mission from heaven and if the mission was completed I would be given a second chance at life.

As if, why would they ever chose a guy like me… All I ever do is destroy stuff. NO! I was given this chance because of her, she had begged… Begged for me to be back by her side and that man took pity on her. He sent me back so that I could be with her again, so that she would no longer have to suffer.

My thoughts just kept dragging on and on. Until I smelt something familiar, a sweet smell that I could never get enough of. It was her smell. I found myself wanting to cower away from her presence, I wanted to run away after smelling her sweet sent; so that I never have to confront her about dying.

Hmm, now I wonder what she'll say.

The doors slowly started opening and a took a deep breath as she stepped forward. Her eyes met mine and she seemed to freeze. All the guild members started smiling but I couldn't pay attention to them for very long. Erza was here; right in front of me… I couldn't help but stare at her, she is so beautiful; her bright scarlet hair that seems to show her personality perfectly, those delicate eyes that scream perfection and those perfect pink lips. She was, no she is Perfect, it is the only word I could use to describe her.

* * *

**Erza POV**

I push the door open scanning the room for the man who wants to talk with me when suddenly my eyes focus on a man that was so familiar and I freeze. Pink… Pink, Childish, Loving, Caring, Kind, Passionate, Handsome, Daring, Brave, Idiotic… Natsu! My thoughts just kept jumping from one word to another as I stared deep into those onyx orbs. I couldn't help it, the man I loved, the man who died protecting me was… Was right infont of me, Alive.

I took a slow shaky breath of air. I ran; ran as fast as I could, then I jumped. Hitting hard against his chest, falling as his arms wrap around my waist and the next thing I know I'm on top of him. He lay underneath me on the floor of the guild, his hair's grown longer. I don't even realise I'm crying until a tear drop falls onto his cheek. He reaches his hand up and wipes them away.

"I'm home"

"Welcome back idiot"

He smiles.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt your 'lovey-dovey romantic moment' but well your still in the guild and were kinda finding this awkward" Gray stated while scratching the back of his head.

"R-right! Sorry I shouldn't have let my emotions control me like that…" Erza stammered as she jumped off of Natsu and tried to make herself more presentable.

"Ha ha ha, you should let them control you more often!" Natsu joked as he too begun to remove himself from the floor.

"This is fun and all. But you still haven't explain how you ended up… How you're here right now!" Gajeel voiced up.

"Oh yeah right! Sorry I wanted to wait till Erza got here; before explaining ~" Natsu sang cheerfully, then he looked to the floor.

Everyone grew silent, patiently waiting for Natsu's explanation.

"Hmmm i wonder where should I start...


End file.
